


Panic

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Dominance games, M/M, Post-Ragnarok, What Infinity War?, heavily implied past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: In a life that spans millennia, a few years shouldn't have much of an effect.  A few weeks definitely shouldn't.  Emotions don't always cooperate with this reasoning.





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to destroy writer's block, I'm filling prompts in a single sitting! I banged this out a bit quickly, so... it is what it is! Thank you @loxxxlay for the prompt! <3
> 
> .... Upon rereading this, I do not think I did the prompt justice; I put this out way too fast. Might rewrite later.

At first, everything was busy. Their stolen ship had to be maintained, their people needed a home, supplies and security were needed, and right away.

It was probably for the best.

They hardly had time to talk. But they had to work side by side, had no choice but to rely on each other. Soon Thor's hands were casually finding Loki's shoulder, his back, his neck, like always, and Loki wasn't tensing away. Soon the familiar gestures became easy and comforting, like they used to be. Their centuries-old habits of dividing tasks, and deferring to each other's expertise; they came back. Their ability to communicate an entire plan in a glance and a few words never left.

Soon they were comfortable together. The bad years were absorbed by the millennium of good ones, even if they were only a month or two gone.

It was probably for the best. It felt natural, then, when they finally got some time to relax, to be sprawled together over Thor's bed. The mystery alcohol Loki brought, to ward off lingering awkwardness, had barely been touched between the two of them, but did its job all the same, just by being there and signaling Loki's intent.

It felt natural, then, for Thor to roll over and put a hand on his hip. Natural for Loki to smile and lean in. Why would a few bad years change who they were to each other?

But small amounts of time could have lingering effects.

\-------------------------

They never exactly defined the romantic portion of their relationship, and Loki saw no need to now. They just… fucked regularly, that was all. And preferred each other over any other partner. They took up where they left off easily enough.

So of course, Thor wouldn't have thought anything of…. Of course not. Loki should have anticipated the matter.

“Mmm, brother….” Loki smirked up at Thor, pinning him down. “I was beginning to wonder if you were too kingly and proper to do this now.” Their sex since… everything that had happened… had been decidedly on the gentle side.

“Not at all, my God of Mischief. You’ve just been decidedly well behaved. Until today.”

“The thing with the dignitaries?” Loki shrugged indifferently, mostly for the pleasure of feeling how well Thor was holding his wrists. “I can’t help it if they’re gullible.”

“Loki….” Thor growled, playing at authority. “I will just have to discipline you.”

Loki grinned. “Oh no. Please be merciful, my king.”

Thor groaned, and kissed him fiercely. He gathered Loki’s wrists over his head, in one hand, and used the other to tug his hair. “Get rid of our clothes, sorcerer!”

Loki gasped at the command, and did, pleased with that particular order. Thor immediately covered his bare flesh, rubbing against him, biting his neck, growling a mix of love and play threats. Loki locked his legs around Thor, keeping him close, and made sure to sound especially helpless and overwhelmed.

“Oh! My king, please! Please help me to control myself!”

Thor groaned at that, and kissed him like he might eat Loki’s very soul. “Yes, brother, I will teach you control!” Then he turned Loki onto his stomach under him, manhandling him easily, and keeping him trapped.

Loki’s mind froze the moment he realized he was being turned. Wait. No!

Thor kissed hungrily along his back, and groped Loki’s ass possessively.

Loki suddenly couldn’t breathe. No. No no no. “Wait!” he got out, but the word came out so soft, throat frozen in terror. He tried again, frantically. “Thor! D-”

Thor spanked him.

Loki yelped, and it just made him freeze worse, made him unable to move a muscle, made him struggle just to breathe. Wait, Thor, please! No!

Thor smacked him again, and Loki could feel his erection, felt his breath and nearness, covering him, holding him. “One strike for every minute I had to spend soothing those ambassadors, brother.” he purred, kissing Loki’s shoulder.

He struck again. Loki whimpered, wanting to be away, to escape, to struggle, to move! No, please!

“Then,” Another kiss. Another smack. “I’m going to fuck you. And I will only prepare you for as long as you are willing to apologize.” He nipped at the back of Loki’s neck. And smacked him again. “So if you don’t apologize at all, I will take you as you are.”

“Thor!” Loki got out, feeling near tears, feeling sobs try to tear at him inside, but he’s too paralyze even to cry.

Thor went still, and the hand on his wrists loosened uncertainly. “Loki? Are you okay?” His free hand ran soothingly, hesitantly, over Loki’s hip. “Brother?”

Loki was finally able to draw a breath, and a painful sob-scream hybrid tore out of him. “Let go of me!” He started fighting, thrashing and kicking to escape before Thor could even react. “Let go!” He tried to escape, but he was caught on the bed between Thor and the wall, mind caught between fleeing and getting control of himself.

“Loki…?” Thor was extending a hand, cautiously, and it was Thor, Thor! In that moment his need for safety and his knowledge that he was safe, here with Thor, clashed together, and he threw himself into Thor’s arms, clung to him.

And sobbed.

\------------------------------------

Thor cradled Loki, baffled and hurting, wondering who he could kill for making so frightened.

Loki collected himself quickly. He was trying to pull away from Thor far sooner than Thor wanted to let him go. But he did. And perhaps being so readily released reassured Loki, because Loki pulled away only briefly, then leaned against Thor again, though without clinging to him.

“I’m sorry.” he said, softly.

“You- Loki, I-”

“You played a game we’ve played hundreds of times before. I panicked like a child!”

Thor stroked his hair, and they were silent a few moments.

“Actually, I think I prefer it to when you panic like an adult.” Thor said, mildly. “I didn’t get stabbed.”

Loki snorted laughter, still a bit shaky. “I still can!”

“No, no! Hugging is a far preferable form of panic! Maybe something you can keep in mind in the future?”

Loki let out a soft laugh. A few more moments of silence passed.

“What… happened?”

Loki ducked his head further against Thor’s chest. “On… Sakaar. The Grandmaster, he… liked to…. I couldn’t refuse him, he was too powerful, and I was stuck there, and… I needed his favor, I didn’t….” Loki took a deep, trembling breath. “Everything else, it was like a game. Playing for power, even with death as the stakes for failure, it was just a game. I let him take me to bed. I seduced him!” Loki laughed, weakly. “I thought…. But he liked to….” Loki seemed to flail for words to describe what that madman had done to make him so terrified. Finally he just said, firmly, “I have no interest in sex from behind, in the future.”

“Okay.” Thor said, softly. He kissed Loki’s hair, gently.

“And I don’t- I….” Loki sniffed, as if fighting more tears, but Thor could feel the lost battle, could feel them running hot down his chest. “Please don’t tie me up!”

“I won’t!” Thor squeezed Loki tight. “I won’t. I won’t, I- We won’t do anything you don’t want. I’ll be more careful!”

Loki nodded, breath evening out once again.

“Please stay here tonight.” Thor said, softly. For all their renewed closeness, Loki still slipped away before falling asleep, every single night. Thor couldn’t bear to let him out of his arms, now. “Please?”

Loki nodded, and nudged Thor onto his back, and cuddled against his side.

Thor held him, and didn’t sleep, and fended off nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
